


Новая жизнь — новые отношения

by Mariza



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Out of Character, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: 1) сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Мумии | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru, 2) два варианта — цветной и сепия.
Relationships: Meela Nais/Evy Carnahan O'Connell
Kudos: 5





	Новая жизнь — новые отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Новая жизнь — новые отношения  
> Исходники: [1](http://www.dnvidov.ru/images/two_girls/2015/02/12_02.jpg), кадры из фильмов  
> Размер: 500х700  
> Примечание: 1) сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Мумии (at the WTF-2015 on diary.ru), 2) два варианта — цветной и сепия.

  
  



End file.
